The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for marking a vehicle.
Vehicle marking is particularly important as a method of discouraging theft of vehicles. If at least one indelible mark is applied to a part of the vehicle, it will be difficult for thieves to disguise the identity of the stolen vehicle when they try to sell it. Indelible marks can be applied to secret or enclosed spaces within the structure. However, such marks have the disadvantage that they are not readily viewable by purchasers. A highly visible indelible mark is required to deter theft.
Accordingly, a practice has arisen of applying marks to an outer surface of a vehicle in a position in which they will be readily visible. These marks may be made in any suitable part of the structure, however, it is particularly preferred to make the marks in the windows of the vehicle. It is usually not possible to remove a mark from window glass. The windows of the vehicle cannot be covered up or painted over by a thief to disguise the identity of the vehicle. It is impossible remove a laser etched mark from window glass without either repolishing the entire surface or, leaving a clear indication that the glass has been tampered with. Repolishing the glass would require removal of the glass from the vehicle.
It is well known in the art to apply a mark to the window glass of a vehicle by an etching process. Typically, a stencil is used defining a unique code which allows the vehicle to be identified, an etching material being applied through the stencil to the window glass. Typically, the etching material comprises hydrogen fluoride or related materials. However, these are very dangerous materials to handle and the process is extremely difficult to automate.
A system of making marks in glass using a laser has been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,717. In this case, a carbon dioxide laser is used which generates a laser beam which will make a mark on the surface of glass. The system further includes a controller for providing signals for controlling the laser beam and a laser beam steering system comprising a pair of mirrors whose axes are orthogonal. In use, the laser beam impinges first on one mirror and then on the second mirror, the angular positions of the mirrors being altered in response to signals from the system controller to move the position of the laser beam and thereby cut a suitable pattern onto the glass. In one embodiment, the laser is suspended by a flexible mounting from a gantry which is located above a vehicle station. In another embodiment, the laser itself is mounted on the gantry, a flexible arm being provided, down which the laser beam may be directed to a marking head which contains the mirrors for deflecting the laser beam in the required pattern. The laser emitter mounted on the gantry can be displaced from front to rear of the vehicle as required by the operator.
This prior art device has a number of disadvantages. In the first place, the laser emitter requires to be very robustly constructed to prevent damage and to protect workers. It further requires extensive cooling equipment in order to allow it to operate continously for long periods. In practice, it has been found that it is impractical to mount a sufficiently well constructed laser marking equipment on the end of the arm in the manner shown in the first embodiment. The resulting structure is too bulky and too difficult to operate. Accordingly, it has been found that the laser emitter must be mounted on the support structure or gantry above the vehicle station, in accordance with the second embodiment. However, the second embodiment has the disadvantage that the flexible arm down which the laser beam must be directed from the laser emitter to the marking head is itself liable to damage. The flexible arm must be constructed to a very high standard to ensure that the laser beam is directed down the arm along substantially the same axis whatever the angular position of the various parts of the arm, otherwise there is a danger of damage to the inside of the arm itself or deterioration in the quality of the marking due to an incorrect starting position of the laser beam. In use, the flexible arm is repeatedly moved and subjected to continual strains and occasional impacts. In practice, it has been found that flexible arms of the known type have had to be adjusted approximately once a month.
There have further been problems with the use of a laser to mark glass, because it is sometimes found that the laser produces a mark which is not very clear. On the other hand, at other settings of the laser, it is found that the glass can crack, which is clearly not desirable.
The inventors have sought ways to overcome these problems.
The inventors have sought optimum settings for a glass marking laser, as will be described further below.
The inventors have realised that the problem with existing flexible arms for this purpose is that they are too long and too complex and the individual components are too long. The inventors have realised that the flexible arm may be made much more robust and reliable if it can be made shorter and if the components can be made shorter.
The present inventors have further realised that existing flexible arms have been subjected in use to too much twisting and stretching. This is as a result of the repeated manoeuvering of the marking head by the user to contact numerous parts of the vehicle. The present inventors have yet further realised that these problems can be overcome by placing the laser emitter to one side of the vehicle, so that the arm can be made relatively short. However, in order to allow both sides of vehicle to be marked without moving the vehicle, it is necessary to either place a second laser on the opposite side of the vehicle or to move the first laser from side to side of the vehicle. In addition, it is necessary to be able move the emitter from front to rear of the vehicle.
The inventors have found that these requirements can be met by providing at least three laser mounting positions on the structure, the laser mounting positions being displaced from one another in at least two dimensions. Coverage of all aspects of the vehicle can be obtained if the laser is movable between two of the laser mounting positions and a further laser is mounted at the remaining laser mounting position or if the laser is displaceable between all three of these positions.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus for marking vehicles, comprising:
a structure extending adjacent to a vehicle station;
the structure defining at least three laser mounting positions spaced apart from one another in at least two dimensions, for mounting at least one laser apparatus, the laser apparatus comprising a laser for producing a laser beam adapted to mark a part of the vehicle and flexible laser beam delivery means for delivering a laser beam from the laser to a selectable point of the vehicle station, the laser apparatus being movable between at least two of the laser mounting positions.
The structure may extend alongside a vehicle station, or at one or other end of the vehicle station or above the vehicle station. The structure may extend on both sides of a vehicle station, for example, the vehicle station may comprise a conveyor belt with the structure on either side of the belt.
The structure may be of any suitable design. Preferably, it comprises a framework and a support or supports for suspending the framework over or adjacent to the vehicle station. The framework may comprise walls, columns or other rigid structural members, for example lattice work structures. The vehicle station may be defined by a surface which is integral with the structure or it may comprise a region of an existing surface, on which the support or supports are mounted. The vehicle station preferably corresponds in size to the size of a vehicle to be marked. Preferably, the vehicle station is of a width such that when a vehicle is parked in the vehicle station, there is sufficient space at either side of the vehicle for an operator to move along the vehicle. Preferably, there is sufficient space for the doors of the vehicle to be opened, to allow access.
The space on either side of the vehicle maybe for example 0.3 to 1.0 meters wide, preferably 0.4 to 0.6 meters wide. Preferably, the structure is open at at-least one end of the vehicle station so that a vehicle may be driven into the vehicle station. More preferably, the vehicle station is open at both ends so that the vehicle may be delivered in one end and out the other. This improves the vehicle flow through the apparatus. The vehicle may be driven in or propelled along a conveyor.
The frame work may be comprised of any suitable structure, for example it may be constructed from substantially flat members, beams or combinations thereof.
The support for the framework may support the framework on only one side, the framework being cantilevered out from the support. Alternatively, the supports may be located on both sides of the framework.
In an alternative embodiment, the supports are for supporting the framework from a member such as a ceiling or beam located above the vehicle station.
The vehicle station is suitably of a width in the range 2.5-5.0, more preferably 3.0-4.0 meters in width and 3.5-7.0, more preferably 4.0-6.0 meters in length. Suitably, the framework is supported at a height in the range 1.5 meters-3.0 meters, more preferably 2.0 meters-3.0 meters above the vehicle station. The framework is preferably of substantially the same length and width as the vehicle station, though it may be wider and longer, for reasons set out further below.
The structure, in particular the framework of the structure, defines at least three laser-mounting positions.
The at least three laser mounting positions are spaced apart from one another in at least two dimensions. They may be spaced apart from one another in a plane which is substantially parallel to the vehicle station, the plane being suitably substantially horizontal. Alternatively, they may be spaced apart in a direction substantially at right angles to the vehicle station, for example in a substantially vertical plane. Preferably, there are at least four laser mounting positions spaced apart from one another in at least three dimensions.
For example, there may be two laser mounting positions which are locatable above one end of the vehicle station, being spaced from one another in the lateral direction of the vehicle station and a third laser mounting position mounted at the other end of vehicle station, displaced from the other two laser mounting positions in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle station. The first, second and third laser mounting position may be mounted in substantially the same horizontal plane. Alternatively, at least one laser mounting position may be located vertically below the others. The at least three laser mounting positions may be located in a horizontal plane or they may be located at different heights. This allows a laser at the lower laser mounting position to mark parts of the vehicle which are lower, for example headlights, tail lights, fenders, registration plates etc. A first laser apparatus may be provided which is movably mounted between the first two positions allowing any position on the rear of the vehicle to be marked. A second laser apparatus may be mounted at the third laser mounting position for marking the other end of the vehicle.
Alternatively, there may be three laser mounting positions, a first laser apparatus being movable between a first and second laser mounting position and a second laser apparatus being movable between the second and third laser mounting positions. In this way, the two laser apparatus can be positioned at substantially any position for marking the vehicle.
In a more preferred embodiment, there are at least four laser-marking positions. These are preferably located in a substantially rectangular pattern. Preferably, the at least four laser marking positions are located in the same horizontal plane. A first laser apparatus is preferably movable between a first and second laser mounting position and a second laser apparatus is movable between the third and fourth laser mounting positions. Suitably, the first and second laser mounting positions are located substantially to one side of the vehicle station and spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle station, the third and fourth laser mounting position being similarly arranged. However, it is possible for the first and second laser mounting positions to be spaced apart from one another in the lateral direction of the vehicle station. The respective laser mounting positions between which a laser apparatus is movable may be spaced apart from one another by any suitable distance. Preferably, the distance is substantially the same as the width of a vehicle to be marked, being suitably in the range 2.5 meters-4.5 meters, more preferably 3.0-4.0 meters if the positions are spaced apart in the lateral direction, or 3.5-5.0, more preferably, 4.0-5.0 meters if they are spaced apart in the longitudinal direction.
Similar comments apply to the rectangular pattern.
In a further preferred embodiment, there are at least eight laser marking positions. Preferably, there is a first set of four laser marking positions located in a substantially rectangular pattern in a first plane and a second set of four laser marking positions located in a substantially rectangular pattern in a second plane, the first rectangular pattern being substantially identical to the second rectangular pattern and located substantially vertically above it.
In a further preferred embodiment, there are four laser mounting positions which are preferably spaced apart in a substantially rectangular pattern as described above. However, in this embodiment, a laser apparatus is provided which is movable between all of the first, second, third and fourth laser mounting positions. In this way, a very wide range of coverage can be obtained with a single laser. Similarly, if there are eight laser mounting positions, the laser apparatus is preferably movable between all eight laser mounting positions.
For example, at least one first track may be provided extending between a first and second laser mounting position along which a first laser support is movable, a second track being provided extending from the first laser support in a direction which is not parallel to the first track, a second laser support being provided which is movable along the second track, the laser apparatus being mounted on the second laser support.
In this way, the position of the laser apparatus can be defined by a pair of co-ordinates representing the displacement of the first laser support along the first track and the displacement of the second laser support along the second track. Suitably, the second track extends generally at right angles to the first track, the position of the laser apparatus being defined by a pair of Cartesian coordinates (X, Y).
Where there is a first pattern of laser mounting positions in one horizontal plane and a second pattern of laser mounting positions in a second horizontal plane located at a different height to the first horizontal plane, a third laser support may be provided, movable with respect to the second laser support, the laser apparatus being mounted on the third laser support. The third laser support may suitably comprise a telescopic arm, pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder, motor driven screw or other apparatus. In this way, a third co-ordinate, Z, can be defined for the position of the laser apparatus
In all cases where the laser apparatus is movable between a first and second laser mounting position, the position of the laser apparatus is preferably substantially continuously variable between the two positions. This allows very fine positioning of the laser apparatus so that optimum positioning can be obtained for making a mark on a given part of a vehicle.
It is also possible for the laser apparatus to be displaceable between first and second laser mounting positions by a combination of rotation of a first laser support around a pivot and displacement of the laser apparatus along a track on the first laser support.
In all cases where the laser apparatus is movable between a pair of laser mounting positions, there is suitably a motor for driving the laser apparatus.
The motor may move the laser apparatus by any suitable mechanism. For example, the motor may be fixed with respect to a track, the motor driving a linearly extending transmission which is connected to the laser apparatus or mounting therefor. For example, the transmission may comprise a rigid rod, a chain or a cable driveable by the motor. Alternatively, the motor may be mounted on the laser apparatus or mounting therefore, a transmission being provided, driveable by the motor, and engaging a track fixed on the framework. For example, there may be a friction drive between the laser support and the track or a rack and pinion drive. Alternatively, the track may comprise a chain or cable engaging the transmission of the motor.
Control means may be provided for controlling the position of the laser apparatus. This may be controlled centrally by a computer in an automated system. Alternatively, means may be provided for controlling the position of the laser apparatus, the means being operable by a user. For example, the control means may be provided on the laser beam delivery means as will be described further below.
The laser apparatus comprises a laser, which will be described further below. The laser will typically be of weight in the range 20-40 kg, for example around 30 kg, for example 32 kg. There may be a pair of lasers, a second laser acting as a standby for a first laser in case the first laser fails, to minimise down time.
The laser apparatus suitably comprises laser-cooling means, for example air or water cooling means. Preferably, a pumped fluid cooling system is used. The pumped fluid cooling system may comprise a first part, including pump apparatus mounted on the framework or on supports of the framework, a cooling circuit mounted on the laser apparatus and a flexible connection therebeteween, for example flexible hoses for input and out put of cooling fluid.
The first or second track, or both of them suitably comprises a pair of track members extending parallel to and spaced apart from one another to provide optimum support for the first or second laser apparatus support.
The laser beam delivery means should perform several functions:
1. It should provide a path extending from the laser to a laser exit point which path is totally enclosed, to protect operators and other equipment from damage.
2. The path from the laser to the exit point must be flexible
Laser beam conduits which meet these requirements are well known from the art of laser beam welding.
A suitable such laser conduit comprises at least two laser conduit sections joined together at connections, the conduit sections being rotatably mounted with respect to each other at the connections about one and preferably two axes. Preferably, there are at least three, most preferably at least four laser conduit sections. Preferably, the connections between laser conduit sections comprise mirrors for diverting the laser at the connections when the laser conduit sections meet at an angle. Apparatus of this type is well known in the art of laser beam welding. The laser beam conduit sections may be substantially straight or they may comprise two sub-sections rigidly joined together at an angle, in which case a turning mirror must be provided within the laser conduit for turning the laser beam. Suitable apparatus is obtainable for example from Laser Mechanisms Inc. of Southfield Mo. United States. In order to obtain a wide range of movement, there are preferably at least three connections, the laser beam conduit sections being rotatable at each connection about two axes.
The laser beam conduit sections may be made rotatable with respect to each other about two axes by providing connections which comprise a first engagement part, rotatably connectable to a first laser beam conduit section, rotatable about a first axis and a second engagement part, rotatably mounted with respect to the first engagement part. Each engagement part may comprise a laser turning mirror. The second engagement part may also rotatably mounted with respect to a second laser beam conduit section, to give optimum flexibility.
The laser conduit sections may be provided with protective material, for example, a resilient coating, to further protect them from damage.
The present invention allows the laser beam conduit sections to be relatively short. For example, each section may be no more than one meter long, preferably no more than 800 mm long preferably no longer than 700 mm and preferably in the region 400-650 mm in length.
This aspect of the invention is particularly important. In particular, it is found that, in order to avoid accidental damage of the laser beam delivery means by collision with other objects or damage to other objects, it is desirable to keep the individual laser beam conduit section lengths as short as possible. At the same time, it is necessary to be able to mark a wide variety of locations at different positions on a vehicle. The inventors have discovered that the optimum arm length for safety, manoeuvrability and ability to reach a wide range of vehicle locations are given by the lengths above.
The entire laser beam delivery means is suitably no more than 3.0 m in length, preferably no more than 2.5 m and preferably less than 2.3 m in length.
The internal diameter of the laser beam conduit is suitably in the range 10-20 mm. The external diameter is suitably in the region xe2x88x92100, more preferably 70-90 mm.
There may be a first laser beam conduit section, rigidly connected to the laser and flexibly connected to a second laser beam conduit section, which is itself flexibly connected to a third laser beam conduit section. Finally, there may be a fourth laser beam conduit section flexibly connected to the third laser beam conduit section and rigidly connected to a marking head.
The at least one conduit suction may be of a variable length. This helps to improve the flexibility of the apparatus, by providing a means for shortening at least one conduit section.
Suitably, the conduit section comprises a first conduit section component telescopically mounted inside a second conduit section component. Drive means may be provided for moving the first conduit section component with the respect to the second conduit section component to increase or decrease the length of the structure.
It is particularly preferred that a conduit section with variable length be placed immediately adjacent to the laser beam source. It is found that the laser beam mounting provides a suitable mounting for the variable length conduit section and drive means.
It is particularly preferred that the conduit section of variable length is configured so that the conduit section axis is substantially vertical, so that vertical raising and lowering of the laser beam delivery means can be obtained.
The apparatus of the present invention preferably comprises a marking head. The marking head is adapted to contact the part of the vehicle to be marked, and deliver the laser beam to the part of the vehicle to marked, the marking head further including means for deflecting the laser beam to define a pattern required to form the mark.
The mark formed may be of any suitable type, for example an alpha numeric code of specified number of characters in a specified number of rows. Alternatively, it may comprise a graphic symbol, logo or other mark. In all cases, it is necessary to move the laser beam across the surface of the path of the vehicle to be marked in two dimensions. The mark may be formed in a dot matrix pattern by scanning the laser beam across the surface of the part of vehicle to be marked in a rasterscan pattern. Alternatively, the characters can be scribed individually.
In order to deflect the laser beam in two dimensions, any suitable system may be used. However, preferably at least one mirror is provided which is rotatable about at least one axis to deflect the laser beam. Preferably, a pair of mirrors in sequence are used, each intersecting the laser beam and each being rotatable about a respective fixed axis. Preferably the axes about which the mirrors are rotatable are orthogonal to one another. The rotation of the mirrors is controlled by any suitable means. Preferably, the rotation of the mirrors is controlled by galvanometers which are found to move quickly and effectively. A suitable arrangement is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,717.
The marking head will further comprise a light-tight casing for presenting leakage of laser radiation, to protect operators.
A part of the casing will be comprise a window of a material which is transparent to the laser radiation used. For example, where a carbon dioxide laser is used (as discussed further below), the window may comprise germanium.
The marking head will suitably comprise control means operable by the operator.
These control means suitably include means for commencing laser marking when the marking head is in position. The control means further comprises means for controlling the position of the laser apparatus as described above.
The control means preferably includes a safety device. The safety device suitably comprises at least one switch which is only closed when the marking head is in the correct position on a part of the vehicle to be marked, in order to prevent the apparatus being accidentally fired. Preferably, there are at least three switches, all of which have to be depressed when the marking head is in correct position, the laser being inoperable until all three switches are depressed. This ensures that the marking head is in position before the laser is fired to prevent distortion of the mark applied and to prevent escape of laser radiation.
The marking head may further comprise a resilient seal around the marking head to further prevent leakage of radiation.
Means may be provided for cleaning the laser beam window to prevent loss of light or focus. For example, an air jet may be provided for blowing deposits off the laser beam window and to prevent contamination of lenses.
Preferably, means are provided for collecting material released during the marking of the window glass. For example, glass dust may be collected. The collecting means may comprise a simple container. However, in order to catch the relatively light particles of glass, an adhesive surface may be provided. For example, a piece of double sided adhesive tape may be employed.
Support means may be provided for bearing the weight of the laser beam conduit and marking head. The support means suitably comprises flexible means, such as jointed rods, cables, chains or the like. Suitably, the flexible means are mounted on the laser marking apparatus. The flexible means may depend from a beam, for example a rotatably mounted beam mounted on the laser mounting.
The flexible means may comprise locking pulleys, comprising a length of wire wound around a reel, the reel being acted upon by resilient means such as a coil spring, tending to rotate the reel in the direction in which the wire is wound onto the reel, locking means being provided for fixing the reel or the wire, the locking means being releasable for example by applying tension to the wire. There may be a single flexible means for supporting just the marking head. Preferably, however, each flexible element of the laser beam delivery means is individually supported by a separate support means.
Suitable locking pulleys are available from the company Nedderman.
The total weight of the movable parts of the laser marking apparatus, including lasers, laser beam delivery means, support means etc is suitably as small as possible, in order to allow it be easily moved. For example, a total weight in the range 100 kgs-300 kgs, more preferably 150 kgs-200 kgs would be suitable. This may be obtained by using commercially available components formed in light material, such as aluminium or composite material such as glass reinforced plastic.
Where the mark to be made on the vehicle comprises a character as described above, it is necessary to deflect the beam in at least two directions and to switch the beam on and off whilst forming the characters. Preferably, at least one of the position of the beam and the duration of the beam, preferably both, are controlled by a control system. The control system may be mounted in the marking head, in the laser apparatus or at another position on the apparatus of the invention. For example, the control may be mounted adjacent to the vehicle station.
Where security codes are to be marked onto vehicles, it is generally necessary for at least one component of each code to be unique to the vehicle which is being marked. Accordingly, input means may be provided for inputting to the controller the code required for each vehicle. The code may be input manually, for example using a keyboard. Alternatively, the code may be transmitted to the control system via a communications network such as the Internet or by dedicated communication lines such as telephone lines. Alternatively, the control system may be provided with a scanner for reading information relating to the code to be marked on each vehicle. For example, the scanner may comprise a bar code reader of the sort well known in the art.
The control system suitably comprises a personal computer or a similar computer programmed to control the apparatus.
For example, the control system may comprise a processor connected to at least one memory, the memory being for storing data comprising, for each vehicle to be marked, vehicle marking data (for example the vehicle identification number), the code to be marked on the vehicle and the date on which the mark is made. Preferably, an input is provided for inputting to the processor the vehicle data, the processor being adapted to enter the vehicle data into the memory.
The processor is preferably further connected to a laser controller. In order to mark a given vehicle, its Vehicle Identification Number, which is a unique number assigned to that vehicle by an international organisation, is input to the processor. The processor then extracts from the memory code data required to be marked on the vehicle. The code data is then transferred to the laser controller. The controller itself is connected to the laser and, separately, to the marking head. The laser controller controls the laser by switching it on and off, in co-ordination with the movement of the laser beam by the laser marking head so that the required code is marked onto the vehicle. Once the vehicle has been marked the required number or times, a signal can be input to the processor to indicate that the vehicle has been marked. The processor then writes the confirmation of marking and the date of marking into a second memory.
The processor is preferably configured to delete the marking data from a memory to prevent the same mark being applied to a second vehicle. The marking data may be entered into the second memory to provide a record.
The apparatus of the invention may be used to mark any suitable part of a vehicle. However, it is particularly preferred to use the apparatus of the invention to mark at least one window of the vehicle.
The present invention has the advantage that, because the positions of suitable parts of windows to be marked in different designs of vehicle are different and because the position of the vehicle parked in the vehicle station may be different every time, the operator is still able, because of the flexibility of position of the laser apparatus, to put the marking head in the ideal position for making a mark.
In order to mark windows of a vehicle, the glass self may be marked or, alternatively, the organic inter layer formed between sheets of laminated glass may be marked.
In the first process, a laser beam must be used which is strongly absorbed by glass. It is found that the laser beam emitted by a carbon dioxide gas laser or an excimer laser is suitable for this purpose.
For the second approach, a laser beam may be used which is not absorbed by glass but is absorbed by the organic interlayer. In this case, it is found that the beam generated by a neodymium/YAG laser may be used.
It has been found that, in order to avoid cracking the glass and in order to provide a mark which has clearly defined edges, a pulsed laser is suitably used. Preferably, the laser is pulsed by alternately switching it on and off. The frequency of pulsing is suitably in the range 10-100 kHz, more preferably 30-60 kHz, most preferably 35-45 kHz.
The average power of the laser is suitably in the range 5-20 watts.
The quality of the mark is effected by the ratio of time that the laser beam is switched on to the time the laser beam is switched off, called the duty ratio. Suitably, the duty ratio is in the range 20%-60% on, more preferably 30-50% or most preferably 35-45% on. For example, at 40 kHz, a 40% duty on ratio in the duty cycle will give a 10 millisecond burst of laser radiation followed by 15 milliseconds in which the laser is switched off.
The scanning speed also affects the quality of the mark. Preferably, the scanning speed is in the range 2000-8000, more preferably 3000-6000, most preferably 4000-5000 mm/s.
It is particularly preferred to match the duty cycle to the scanning speed and the average operating power of the laser. In particular, it is particularly preferred to operate within the parameters 5-20 watts, with a duty cycle in the range 30-50% and a scanning speed in the range 3000-6000 mm per second, more preferably operating at a power in the range 10-15 watts, with a duty cycle in the range 35-45% and the scanning speed in the range 4000-5000 mm/s
These figures may be represented by a notional value of energy input per unit length. For example, when operating at 10 watts with a 40% duty cycle and a scanning rate of 4,500 mm per second, the energy per unit length is 10 0.4/4500=approx. 0.9 joules per mm. Preferably, to avoid cracking and to obtain a mark which is clearly defined, the energy per unit length is in the range 0.5-2.0 joules per mm, more preferably 0.75-1.2 joules per mm more preferably 0.8-1.0 joules per mm.
It has been found that, in order to mark window glass of vehicles, it is particularly preferred to use a carbon dioxide laser operating in the range 5-20 watts, more preferably around 10-15 watts.
Preferably the carbon dioxide laser is a high frequency excited carbon dioxide laser, preferably excited at a frequency in the range 10-50 MHz. Preferably, a radio frequency excited carbon dioxide laser is used. It is particularly preferred to use a slab laser.
Preferably, at least one of the duty cycle, average power output and scanning rate of the laser is controllable by the operator, and preferably all of these parameters are controllable by an operator.
Suitable radio frequency excited carbon dioxide slab lasers are manufactured for example by the company Rofin Sinar UK Ltd.
The laser used in the present invention may also be used to mark other parts of the vehicle than the windows, including headlights, plastic parts, painted body work or alloy wheels trims.
When a radio frequency excited laser is used, the laser requires a radio frequency electrical source for exciting the laser. This may be mounted on the laser apparatus. However, as such a source may be relatively heavy, the inventors have realised that the radio frequency source can be mounted elsewhere on the structure. The radio frequency signal can then be transmitted to the laser via a radio frequency cable of a type known in the art, for example from laser beam welding. For example, a copper cored coaxial cable may be used. Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment, the apparatus of the invention comprises a radio frequency source mounted on the structure and a flexible radio frequency transmitting cable extending from the radio frequency source to the laser apparatus.
The present inventors have discovered that care must be taken when using such a radio frequency transmitting cable to avoid kinking the cable, otherwise damage to the cable will ensue and loss of power. Accordingly, there is preferably provided a radio frequency transmitting cable extending between the supply of radio frequency and the laser apparatus, the cable being of variable configuration, the radius of curvature of each part of the cable being fixed at no less than 30 cm.
Preferably, the cable extends around, in sequence, a first curved track member of radius not less than 30 cm, the first curved track member being movably mounted with respect to the structure in a first direction, a second curved track member of radius not less than 30 cm, movably mounted with respect to the structure, and a third curved track member of radius of curvature not less than 30 cm movably mounted on the second track member, movably mounted with respect to the structure, in a direction at an angle to the first direction, and preferably at right angles to the first direction. In this way, the first, second and third curved track members can take up any slack in the cable, by moving and keeping the cable taut. The curved track members may comprise smooth curved guides or rotatable wheels. The curved track members may be propelled by motors or they may be propelled by the radio frequency cable itself, which may be relatively stiff.
Cooling means for cooling the laser apparatus may be provided. The cooling means may suitably comprise pumped liquid cooling means, for example pumped water cooling means. Refrigeration means may be provided for cooling the pumped liquid to improve the efficiency of cooling.
The present invention will be further described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: